


Not a Kid

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: IMFACT (Band)
Genre: But it's sweet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, He's cute, M/M, Ungjae getting treated like the maknae, Ungjae!centric, a lot of fluff, and i love him, and my baby, and the others are soft for him, because Ungjae is precious, because he is the maknae, it's going to be real short, that's it basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Ungjae hated being reminded of the age gap between him and his band mates, and he hated it when people said he was a kid amongst adults.Or:Some guy is an ass to Ungjae and the rest of IMFACT protect their precious maknae.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short I had in mind because I really love IMFACT and wish they got more attention.
> 
> They are great! Check them out!

Ungjae liked to tease his band mates. He had been doing it for ages, ever since he first got comfortable enough around them, and he knew they didn’t mind. It was all light-hearted; it was how he showed affection, because despite writing lyrics for a living he had never been good at expressing his feelings to others through words. So he never really thought much of it. The others understood why he did it and he knew when it was time to stop. So it really came as a surprise when someone called him out on it.

They were doing an interview at some music show - Ungjae couldn't quite remember which one - and there were other groups around, as usual. Ungjae played around like he always did, and the others joked back and made sure it was clear that Ungjae’s jokes were just that: jokes. After the interview was done they sat back down on their corner of the room. Ungjae soon settled for poking Jeup to get a reaction out of the boy, until someone near them snorted and got their attention.

The boy was from a group Ungjae couldn't really remember. He was looking at them, a teasing smile on his face.

“Uhn, do you need something, hyung?”

Jian asked, trying to be polite. The boy laughed.

“It must be hard having a kid in the group, always weighting you down. I feel sorry for you guys for having to constantly babysit.”

Ungjae felt his cheeks reddening and he immediately retreated his hand, surprised. He felt the atmosphere change around him.

“We don’t have a kid in our group.”

Said Taeho. His voice was hard. Ungjae didn't like that at all.

“Oh no? Then how old is he?”

The boy from the other group asked. Ungjae looked up to see the boy gesturing towards him.

“That’s none of your business.”

Answered Sang. Ungjae could feel his own heart racing. The other boy rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, sure. I know he’s much younger than you guys, and I’ve seen the way he plays around in interviews. Or are you going to tell me he wasn’t poking pink boy over there just now to annoy him?” Ungjae wanted to hide. He hated being reminded of the age gap between him and his band mates, and he hated it when people said he was a kid amongst adults, which was exactly what the guy was implying. “You do have a lot of patience. But then again, you have to be patient with kids. After all, they get bored quickly and don’t really understand the world like adults do.”

Ungjae wanted to punch him. He wanted to punch him and tell him he understood the world perfectly well, thank you very much. But more than that, he wanted to run away and hide, and he hated himself for that. He hated the way his skin was crawling and the way his cheeks were burning. He wanted to be stronger, more secure. But the boy’s words had gotten to him and left him feeling like a helpless kid. His hyungs, on the other hand, seemed to be holding back from hitting the guy.

“Look, man, here’s not the place to cause a scene, ok? So just shut up and go away before I break your nose right in front of everyone.”

The threat would have been more efficient if Jeup’s voice wasn’t so high-pitched. As it was, the guy simply laughed and turned away, letting out one last jab.

“I’ll go, then. Maybe you should put the kid to thleep. Isn’t it patht hith bedtime?”

That last jab at his lisp made Ungjae flinch, cheeks burning. He saw, from the corner of his eye, Taeho jumping up and being immediately pulled back down by Jian. He didn’t look at them. His eyes were full of tears and if he moved they would spill. And if they spilled he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from crying which was the last thing he needed at the moment. So he didn’t look. Instead, he dried his eyes as subtly as he could.

“Tae, it’s not worth it.”

He heard Jian mumbling. Taeho sighed, but nodded, and then turned to Ungjae. The youngest cursed inside his head, taking his hands away from is eyes.

“Ung, he…”

Ungjae shook his head.

“What an ass.”

He said, forcing out a laugh. The others eyed him for a second, half joining him in his laughing. Ungjae knew they were trying access how much the boy's words had affected Ungjae. So the maknae forced on a smile.

“Are you sure…?”

Started Sang. Ungjae didn’t let him finish.

“I’ll go get water, the interview left me thirsty. Does anyone want some?”

A chorus of ‘no’s went around. Ungjae nodded and got up. He needed to get away.

After getting water, Ungjae managed to calm himself down and keep everything under control. At least for a while. He knew it was just a matter of time before he broke down, but if he could keep it from happening in front of everyone he would be grateful.


	2. Chapter 2

Ungjae did a good job of keeping his sadness under wraps. The group finished the day with a smile on their faces, then entered the van and settled down, and Ungjae lay down against his window and closed his eyes. Things would be easier if the others thought he was sleeping.

It turns out it wasn’t the best choice. Ungjae managed to keep his eyes closed for about five minutes before opening them again. The van was entirely silent and it was giving him too much space to remember the boy’s words from earlier. Ungjae couldn’t think of that. He had managed to hide how hurt he was for too long to let it all go to waste by breaking down in front of his group now.

But he was also feeling the weight on his heart getting heavier, and before he knew it there were tears on his eyes. He cursed internally, but couldn’t keep them from spilling. So he tried to keep quiet. If he could at least be silent… a sob left his mouth before he could supress it.

“Ungjae?”

And that was it. At Taeho’s voice, Ungjae pulled his knees up against his chest and buried his face in his hands. He wanted to hide. He wouldn’t be able to face his friends. He didn’t want them to see him like this. He could barely breathe through the sobs, now, and it was almost painful, and he just wanted someone to hold him and tell him it would be ok, but he refused to show this much weakness to the others.

And then he felt a hand on his face and one on his shoulders and he was being pulled away from the window and into something soft. He recognized Taeho’s smell, and before he could stop himself he buried his face on the older’s chest. Taeho ran a hand through his hair. Ungjae tried to stop his sobs, stop his tears. Taeho squeezed his shoulder.

“Shh, it’s ok. You can cry. You don’t have to keep it in.”

Ungjae managed to take a breath.

“I-I’m not a ba-aby.”

He managed to stutter.

“No one thinks you’re a baby, Ung.”

Said Jian from somewhere in front of Ungjae.

“I s-shouldn’t be c-cryin-ing li-ke thi-is. B-becau-se of no-nothing.”

The youngest said, in between sobs. He tried to pull back, noticing he was soaking Taeho’s shirt, but the older didn’t let him.

“Yah, it’s ok to cry, Ung. And it’s not because of nothing. That guy was stupid and none of what he said was true, but his words still hurt. So it’s ok to cry.”

Ungjae shook his head and finally managed to pull back, although he still didn’t look up.

“It wa-as true. A-all he sa-id. I-I’m muc-ch young-er than y-you an-and…”

Taeho interrupted him.

“Ung, breathe. C’mon, breathe with hyung.”

Ungjae hesitated for a second, then obeyed. Slowly, he started to calm down.

After a few moments he let out a sigh, the tears stopping and drying on his cheeks.

“Good, that’s it.” 

Said Jian. Taeho pulled Ungjae closer and the boy let himself rest against the older, suddenly tired and drained.

“Now let’s talk about this, ok?” Asked Taeho. He didn’t wait for Ungjae’s reply. “First of all, nothing that guy said is true. You are younger than us, yes, but you’re not a kid and you don’t weight us down. You help us when we’re feeling sad and if anything you always keep the mood up.”

Ungjae looked up. The others were nodding. Sang spoke up.

“And we don’t care if you play around. It’s good to keep us hyped and awake, and we know you do it to express yourself. So it doesn’t bother us at all.”

Ungjae bit on his lip. Jeup spoke next.

“And even if sometimes you do something more childish, we don’t care. All of us are childish at times. You’re our maknae and we love you, Ungjae.”

Ungjae could feel his lower lip trembling. He loved those boys so much.

“And we love your lisp. No matter what anyone says, it’s absolutely adorable and we love it so, so much.”

At Jian’s words, Ungjae blushed

“I-is it really that noticeable, hyung?”

Taeho was he one who answered.

“It is. But that makes no difference. It’s cute and makes you unique.”

Ungjae bit on his lip, but nodded.

“Still, I-I’m sorry that I’m so young.”

He muttered, after a few seconds. He heard the others sighing. Taeho spoke up.

“Ung. We don’t care about that. Yes, you’re younger, and yes, you sometimes act your age. But there is nothing wrong with that, and you always know when it’s time to stop.” Taeho pulled him closer, so that Ungjae was practically lying on him. He pressed a kiss to Ungjae’s forehead and Ungjae felt his cheeks warming up. “We love you just as you are. We love to see you acting your age and feeling comfortable to be yourself around us. We wouldn’t change that for the world.”

Ungjae looked at the older.

“Are… are you serious?”

Taeho snorted.

“Of course I am, airhead.”

Ungjae couldn’t help but to smile a bit. He let his eyes close, exhaustion taking over.

“Ok, then…”

He said, and then slowly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated ^.^ what did you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

Ungjae woke up to someone shaking his shoulder. He blinked his eyes open, noticing it was Taeho shaking him. The older smiled.

“Ah, so you’re not dead. I’ve been calling you for ages.”

He said. Ungjae chuckled.

“Shut up, hyung.”

He said. Taeho chuckled.

“C’mon, get up.”

He urged, and Ungjae raised an eyebrow. Usually whoever woke him up just made sure he wasn’t about to go back to sleep as soon as they left and moved on to wake someone else up or make breakfast. Taeho, at the moment, didn’t seem inclined to do that.

“I’m awake, hyung, you can go.”

He said. Taeho shook his head and crossed his arms.

“Nope. I’ll only leave with you, come on.”

Ungjae was confused, but shrugged and threw his covers back, getting up. Taeho gave him a wide smile and grabbed is wrist, dragging Ungjae out.

Once they arrived at the kitchen, Ungjae was even more surprised. He was used to waking up to already prepared breakfast, Jian was that sweet, but he hadn’t been expecting to find his favourite foods waiting for him on the table, as well as the others.

“Uhn, what...?”

He questioned, eyeing the others in search of an answer and gesturing towards the table. They all turned to him and Jeup smiled, getting up and grabbing Ungjae’s other wrist, pulling him away from Taeho and into a seat.

“Come on, sit down and eat! We’ll be watching a movie after this.”

He said, cheerily. Ungjae snorted.

“Ok, what the hell is going on?”

He asked. Jian smiled at him.

“Nothing’s going on. Eat your breakfast and then we’ll choose a movie to watch.”

Ungjae frowned.

“But we’re… we should go to practice. We need…”

Jian interrupted him.

“Nope. None of that today. Today we will stay in and relax.”

Ungjae raised an eyebrow, and then something connected in his mind. He felt his cheeks reddening slightly.

“I… are you doing that because of…?”

He asked. Motioning to show he meant to say ‘yesterday’.

Taeho sat next to him.

“We just want to show you we appreciate you.”

Ungjae snorted, but he felt weirdly emotional that his friends were actually doing that.

“You don’t need to do that. I’m not a baby.”

He said. Taeho hummed.

“You say we don’t need to, but you haven’t spoken a word with ‘s’ since you woke up.”

He said. Ungjae’s blush deepened. He could lie and say he wasn’t doing it on purpose, but they all knew it was true.

“I, that…”

He groaned, frustrated. Someone sat by his side and held his hand. Ungjae glanced at the person, surprised to find out it was Sang.

“Let us take care of you today, Ung. Please?”

Ungjae bit on his lip, then sighed.

“Ok.”

 

After breakfast, which Jeup insisted on feeding Ungjae, the youngest was led to the living room and they let him pick the movie, before Taeho sat next to him and pulled Ungjae to lie against him. Ungjae couldn’t help but to smile. Lying on Taeho like that reminded him of when he first got introduced to them and was still painfully shy around them. Back then Taeho used to carefully pull Ungjae to lie on him halfway through movies, an attempt to make Ungjae less shy and more trusting. It had worked.

“What are you thinking about, Ung?”

Asked the boy, and Ungjae noticed he had been smiling. He blushed.

“Back when I fi-first arrived. You, you took care of me, hyung. Thank you.”

He said, forcing the word ‘first’ out despite of his embarrassment. It didn’t help that his nervousness made his lisp more pronounced, but Ungjae pushed the embarrassment away. By his side, Taeho made a surprised noise, not even acknowledging Ungjae’s little problem.

“Oh. You’re welcome, Ung.”

He said, seeming pleasantly surprised. Ungjae looked up.

“And thank you for today too.”

He said, just to see Taeho smiling. A snort came from Ungjae’s left.

“Ok, I see how it is. Only thank Taeho.”

Ungjae laughed at Jeup’s pout and sat up, throwing himself onto the other boy and hugging him.

“Ah, Jeup hyung, you don’t need to be jealo-lous, I love you too.”

He said, as jokingly as he could, pressing a wet kiss to Jeup’s cheek. The boy pushed him away, screaming out a disgusted ‘ew!’, and the others burst out laughing. Ungjae smiled.

Yes, he was the youngest, and the age difference between him and the others would always be there. But what did it matter, when he had the best friends and hyungs he could ever ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done ^.^ hope you liked it, Stan Imfact!!!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think?


End file.
